


Evil Jasmine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principessa d’Oriente [4]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Mind Control, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La principessa dal profumo ‘ipnotico’ di un gelsomino.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney)
Series: Principessa d’Oriente [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036031
Kudos: 1





	Evil Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: The Arabian Princess BY SoniaMatas; https://www.deviantart.com/soniamatas/art/The-Arabian-Princess-400501787.

Evil Jasmine

Aladdin gettò indietro la testa e socchiuse gli occhi, sospirando pesantemente.

“Non posso crederci. Come mi è saltato in mente di avvicinarmi a quella ragazza?! Era proprio la principessa” gemette. Sospirò, serrando le palpebre, mentre avvertiva un dolore al petto.

L’aria era stagnante e mosse i piedi nudi, sentendoli formicare. Aveva i polsi bloccati sulla testa da delle catene di metallo.

< Era così bella, semplicemente stupenda. Chissà perché stava visitando la cittadina >. Sospirò pesantemente. < Sembrava un fiore di gelsomino dall’odore così forte da dare alla testa e le forme morbide quasi ipnotiche >.

Si aprì un passaggio dalla parete e ne uscì una figura femminile.

“Principessa!” la riconobbe. Indossava un lungo vestito rosso, ma un insolito turbante.

< In blu era celestiale, mentre in rosso è conturbante > pensò Aladdin.

La principessa gli sorrise e gli si avvicinò, aprendogli le manette che lo tenevano prigioniero.

Sussurrò: “Sono così felice di averti trovato in tempo, mio diamante allo stato grezzo. Il Gran Visir ti voleva decapitare”. Ridacchiò vedendo che il giovane si massaggiava preoccupato il collo.

Mise davanti al ragazzo il bastone dorato con la testa di un cobra che portava con sé.

Aladdin si ritrovò a fissare intensamente i rubini che formavano gli occhi dello scettro. Le gemme brillavano di rosso ed il medesimo colore si trasformò in spirali negli occhi del ladruncolo. Spirali di fuoco apparvero anche nei rubini.

Il giovane ansimò, mentre gli sfuggiva un rivolo di bava dalla bocca.

La principessa lo guardò cadere in ginocchio, in stato di trance.

“Tu verrai con me” ordinò.

“Io verrò con voi” esalò Aladdin, ripetendo con voce assente.

“Obbedirai ad ogni mio ordine”. Proseguì lei.

Aladdin spalancò le gambe e strusciò il bacino contro il pavimento polveroso della cella, gorgogliando. Sul suo viso si andò ad aprire un grande sorriso, mentre il resto della sua espressione diventava vacuo.

Ripeté: “Obbedirò ad ogni vostro ordine”.

Jasmine aprì un’altra parete e lasciò che il giovane ipnotizzato la seguisse a gattoni.


End file.
